When Doves Cry
by LLockedOut
Summary: Nia's world fell apart on the day Ben Solo disappeared. All that she had been working towards came to a staggering halt. Just when she thinks she has it all back together in a new life, she is pulled back into the fight between Light and Dark. Part of her wished Ben had just stayed away, but then again... Kylo Ren is not Ben Solo. And Nia is not that same girl he left behind.
1. New

She sat on the edge of the grassy cliff, looking out across the large lake before her. Dark hair danced around her as a warm breeze passed by. The wind, the sun, the serenity of the space around her… she couldn't leave here. Not when this place was just starting to feel like home. She took a large breath and held it in her lungs for a moment before letting it pass through her lips. And what would await her if she left? Her amber eyes drifted upwards to the blue sky. A life full of meetings, beeping droids, and painful reminders? No, she liked it here on Takodana. The lush, green planet offered her everything she need. She had silence to meditate and room to practice, though the latter was become less frequent with each passing month. Most importantly she had Maz. While she was no Jedi, Maz was Force-Sensitive; which meant she was able to-

Her musing was stopped by a voice.

"They'll be here soon."

A smile pulled on the young women's lips. She had felt the older woman approaching before she had heard her speak. "Hello Maz."

Maz smiled back and reached out a hand. "Are you still decided, Nia?"

Taking the hand, Nia stood up. There was something comforting about the warmth of the orange flesh against her own. Perhaps it was because it belonged to her salvation, the woman who had given her a place to stay when she had nowhere to go and a friend when she had no one left. No matter what was about to unfold she would not leave Maz and Takodana.

"This is my home now, Maz. There's nothing for me there anymore."

She could tell Maz wanted to press the issue but said nothing. The pair walked down to the landing bay in silence, content to enjoy each other's company in the shade of the towering trees. The planet of Takodana was truly beautiful. With its full forests and glittering lake it was like a place of legend. Towering in the middle of the gorgeous scene was Maz's castle. Having stood the test of time and war it was now a safe haven for smugglers and travelers alike. Nia had stayed in one of the many rooms in the castle's towers on her first few nights on Takodana. She had not seen the beauty of the planet then, for it had been a dark and rainy night then…

 _Lightning lit up the night sky, making the rain drops look like falling stars. Nia stood amongst the tree and let the rain soak through her clothes. She was alone, all alone, on a planet she didn't even know. Was there other life here? Was there shelter? How could he just leave her here without a word? While she wasn't easily scared, Nia's current situation had her stomach in knots. The surrounding trees were tall and ominous, with thick enough foliage to make the distance thick with darkness. The only sounds that could be heard was that of cracking thunder, spluttering raindrops, and blood pounding in her ears. Everything she had learned left her in that moment. Months of training vanished without a trance as she let herself be filled with panic and doubt. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't steady her breathing._

 _"Master?"_

 _She knew he wasn't there, she couldn't feel him through the Force, but she had to try._

 _The woman stumbled through the wet grass as she reached out with her mind. She held her breath that she would find something, anything that would point her in the direction of something other than more damp forest. Just as she felt herself grow weary from such exertion on her mind, a small light pulled at the tips of her Force perception. Nia paused and tried to pinpoint the direction of the sensation. Through closed eyes she left the light flickering dimly to her left. Without giving it another thought she raced in that direction. The closer she got the warmer the light got. She was almost at the light when it suddenly vanished. In a panic she reached out again with the Force but found nothing._

 _"Please!" she cried. "Please don't go! I-I won't hurt you, I'm just lost. I-I don't know…"_

 _Her voice trailed off. She didn't know anything. Not her location, not her next steps, nothing. She could only hope that whoever was out there took pity on her, as sad a situation as that was. Suddenly the light came back into her mind._

 _"Are you armed, my dear?" a voice called through the darkness._

 _Nia's hand flew to her hip and felt the familiar metal of her lightsaber. "Yes, but –"_

 _"Good. They're already here."_

 _Something warm wrapped around her right wrist and tugged her into the neighboring trees. As she began to be pulled into a jog, Nia looked down to see a small bipedal creature leading her. It had glossy skin regardless of the wetness, in an orange or yellow hue. A pair of goggles were strapped around its head. It stopped abruptly and gently nudged the woman behind a large boulder._

 _"Get your saber ready dear, they're almost on us." Nia could gather that the creature was female by the tone of voice._

 _"Who?" she questioned. "What's happening? Who are you?"_

 _The creature shushed her with a wave of her hand. Nia was about to prod further when she heard footsteps in the distance. Heeding the other woman's words she placed a hand on her weapon, ready to unsheathe it. Movement from above altered the pair of a body above them. Activating her lightsaber, Nia slashed upwards and blocked an incoming shot from a blaster. She took a step back and saw the Stormtrooper straighten atop the rock. Two more troopers came around either side of the stone and aimed their blasters at Nia._

 _"Look out!" she called to the creature, holding her hand up._

 _Without warning a sharp chill ran through the young woman and the Stormtrooper fell backwards off the rock. Nia drew her hand back, startled, when the blasters flew out of the hand of the two remaining troopers and landed by her feet. There was a pause, the world seeming to stop for a minute, before the Stormtroopers retreated into the trees behind them. Large amber eyes stared out into the rainy night, unsure of what had just transpired. Nia powered down her weapon and sunk to the floor._

 _"Well now… that worked out" the orange creature said lightly as she approached the girl. "Now let's get you into something dry."_

 _Taking Nia's hand in hers, the creature began to lead her in the direction the troops went. Glancing back through the rain, the creature must have seen the confusion in the girl's eyes. "I'm Maz by the way. You're on Takodana, as per Luke Skywalker's request… and we have a lot to discuss."_

Nia smiled at the memory, stepping up onto the landing pad. She lifted a hand to her eyes to block the sun as she watched the small ship land before her. Yes, Takodana was her home now and she would not be leaving. They had all made the choice to leave her, now it was her turn. The ship landed with a less than gentle _thud_ against the ground. She stood there with Maz, hands claps behind her back, as crewmen rushed over to aid the ships passengers. A strange tightness gripped the young woman's chest, which she found oddly perplexing. She had no reason to be nervous. She had made up her mind and there was no changing it. It didn't matter that she hadn't seen them in years. She hadn't wanted to. The feeling increased as the bay door lowered. Two figures walked out of the spacecraft and towards the pair of women.

"It's been a while Maz" one of them, the woman, spoke as they got closer. She took the orange woman's hands in her and gave a soft smile. "This is Poe Dameron, my best pilot and partner on this journey."

"A pleasure as always" Maz smiled in return, though it was not as friendly as Nia expected.

The woman turned to the brunette. "It's good to see you, Nia."

She smiled tightly, "you as well, General Organa."

* * *

So there's the first chapter! Please let me know what you think so far :)


	2. Acquaintances

Leia had been surprised when she and Poe had been lead away from the infamous castle. Just as they had stepped off the landing pad the two women strayed off the path to the castle and started off up the hill to the right. It had been a while since the General had to trek through anything rougher that a slightly unpaved road, and she was embarrassed that she was slightly out of breath when they reached the top. Before them was a thick cluster of trees and bushes, a narrow passage between them. They preceded single file, first Nia then Maz and then the General before Poe. The latter pair were shocked to see what awaited them passed the thicket of trees. The grassy land dipped slightly, giving way to a tiny river. It poured from a beautiful waterfall, no taller than a few meters, before crawling across the small clearing and disappearing into the tree line. Behind the river was a petite dwelling made of beige stones. The group walked up to the river, where Nia and Maz hopped across the stones to the other side. The young brunette glanced back to see if the pair we following, the first time Leia noted since they had begun their journey up here.

"General…" Poe began, stepping up to the woman's left.

Leia waved him off, "I'm fine Poe. Thank you."

With unsteady footing the older woman stepped from stone to stone until she placed her feet back on the damp ground. She was glad her small sigh of relief was muted by Poe landing beside her.

Leia and Poe quickened their steps to meet that of their companions at the wooden door to the dwelling.

It was strange to have Leia Organa sitting in her kitchen, Nia realized. The only person who ever came to visit was Maz. She liked it that way though. She had become quite accustomed to her silence.

"I know why you're here, General" Nia stated as she began to prepare a pot of tea. "The answer has not changed."

Leia spoke from her spot at the table. "May I be frank, Nia?"

Nia nodded without looking at the older woman. Something about the General's tone or face must have tipped Maz off, as her tiny hands appeared before Nia and took the pot from her. She gesture to the table with her head. The young woman turned and sat down at the table.

"Up until now, we've been communicating through others" the General began again. "But that time is over. I come to you now not as the General, but as a friend." Her face softened, and Nia noticed how much she'd aged. While still as regal and commanding, her face showed how much her life had put her through. Leading a force against the bad in the world while trying to maintain a family must not have been easy. However that didn't change the matter at hand.

"A 'friend'?" Nia questioned, her tone rising. "A friend would not have abandoned me. A friend would have had some form of communication in the _years_ after a traumatic event." She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "I made a new life for myself here, General. It wasn't easy, and I know you know the feeling. If I came back… there would be too much of my past there. I gave up everything to train with your brother. I missed my siblings grow up, I missed my parents' funerals; but none of it mattered because I was doing what they wanted. It was expected of me, no matter how difficult it was at the time. I don't want a reminder that the life I sacrificed my family for was a waste."

Leia seemed shocked by the woman's admissions, but a voice in her head reminded her _it's the Jedi Code._

Nia continued in a softer voice, "and then I became part of a new family. Yours. Despite his better judgment, Master Skywalker let it happen. Perhaps that's why he left me-"

"You know that is not true" the General cut in. "Luke… had to deal with the situation in his own way. He feels responsible for what happened to Ben."

The room fell into a thick silence at the mention of the General's son. Maz brought the pot over with the cups. The only sound heard for the next couple minutes was that of the tea being poured.

"You can't change my mind, Leia." The young woman spoke in a whisper.

Poe spoke for the first time that evening. "Tell her."

All eyes turned to the pilot. "Tell her, General."

Leia let out a sigh and turned to the expecting amber eyes of Nia. "We found him, Nia. Ben is alive and with the First Order. It's no surprise that this worries the Resistance given Ben's talent."

Nia's breath hitched for a second. While she knew that there was no reason to assume her old friend was anything other than alive after what had transpired, it had been easier for her to accept it all by mourning him as well. She was unsure why hearing it aloud affected her so. "I see," she whispered.

"That's not all. We have received intel that he… that he has been mentored by a man who is believed to be verse in the dark side of the force."

He had turned then? All of the Master's teaching forgot in a snap, all of their late night conversation reduced to meaningless words, every promise they had made broken. And just like that, all the pain that Nia had tried to bury started to bubble back to the surface. She had been spoiled by her serene life on the forest planet, never having anger or pain get in the way. She had been free to live a life of ignorant bliss. Memories of her training flashed before her eyes. All of Master Luke's stories about the battle of good verse evil, about the importance of keeping true to the light side, his warning about being in love… She clasped her hands in her lap and tried to focus on her breathing.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace,_ she recited in her mind. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_.

It had been a long time since she had used those words, but they can back to her mind as she searched for a way to make sense of this new information. Ben had gone to the dark side.

 _Nia collapsed on her back, letting the grass cool her warm skin._

 _"Tired already?" a voice teased above her._

 _She frowned. "You win, Ben. You_ always _win."_

 _Ben chuckled and tossed his wooden sword beside hers as he plopped beside her. "You'll be fine today. You're second in the class." A pale hand reached out and brushed a sweaty piece of hair off Nia's forehead. "I really do think you're talented."_

 _The brunette rolled onto her stomach, trying to quell the butterflies. "Why thank you! It means a lot coming from the great Ben Solo."_

 _The boy let out a grunt and scowled. "I hate it when you use my last name."_

 _Nia sighed. It was a conversation they had one too many times. She decided to change the topic. "What do you think it will be like, being a Jedi?"_

 _"Boring" Ben muttered. His dark eyes drifted to the ground where his fingers were pulling at the grass._

 _"I thought you wanted to be a Jedi?" Nia asked, perplexed. Despite it being his mother's persistence that got him to go to Master Luke, Ben always seemed fond of controlling the Force and learning the Jedi Way._

 _"They want me to be a Jedi… they want to control me… they don't trust me Nia" Ben's tone became dark."_

 _Nia sat up and placed a hand on Ben's arm. The sun was beginning to set and a chill fell across the field they had been sparing in. "Where is this coming from Ben? Who doesn't trust you?"_

 _He remained silent for a moment, contemplating something in his mind before shaking his head. "Nothing, Nia."_

 _A cool wind blew and set a shiver up the young woman. She was surprised when a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close to the boy beside her. "Promise me something" Nia asked. "Promise me we'll be Jedi together? Even if you have to wait for me to catch up?"_

 _The woman could almost feel his eyes roll as he let out a_ huff _. "I promise, little one."_

 _"HEY!"_

Had there been signs? Had all those moments when he had seemed off been something sinister brewing?

However she had been silent for too long and the General was being to worry that she was losing her chances at getting Nia's aid. She quickly pushed all external feelings down and stepped into her formal persona.

"I won't ask you to come to D'Qar, I can respect your request to stay here on Takodana. All I ask it that you aid us by handling some scouting mission and negotiations. The First Order is zoning in on our base so it has become more and more difficult to send out ships inconspicuously. You won't have to encounter The First Order if you don't want to. We have people for that. I-"

"I'll do it" Nia cut her off. "I'll help. If Master Luke is still missing and…" it had been so long since she said his name, " _Ben_ is part of the dark side, then I need to do what I was trained for."

There was a sadness in her voice now that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room. "Maz has helped me train a bit more" she tried to lighten the mood she had created. "Not in the way of the Jedi necessarily but in the use of the force." The brunette smiled at the orange woman, who gave a sad one in return. "

The General reached across the table and took the young woman's hands in her. "Thank you, Nia."

With business out of the way the group finished their tea with small talk. Maz offered to escort the General and Poe back to their ship, giving Nia's arm a small squeeze.

"Poe will return in a couple days with another pilot to drop a ship off for you and accompany you on your first scouting trip. Thank you again for agree to this." Leia smiled at the young woman. She thought about how much she'd changed over the years. Not just in her training with Luke, but since the night Ben left as well.

"Of course. It's was a pleasure to see you General, and meeting you Poe."

The three left the small beige dwelling and disappeared into the dark night of the trees. Nia leaned against the closed door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. And with that breathe, came the waves of anger and pain again.

For the first time in years Nia cried.

…But with those tears came a new vigor. She was a Jedi, and she would stop Ben and this mysterious mentor.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._


	3. Friends

"Poe it's fine, honestly."

The woman smiled at the distressed face of Poe Dameron on her screen. She didn't know what made her change her mind that night a couple months ago, perhaps giving serious thought to her old friends whereabouts after so long is what did it. A part of her always missed Ben and her old life, and in those few minutes she had a moment of weakness. She was prepared to tell the General the next day that she had changed her mind back but Maz talked her out of it. Maz was a wise woman and very in tune with the Force despite being only Force-Sensitive. She had been adamant that Nia needed to follow through with her choice, so she did. Nia owed her life to Maz and she had never steered her wrong before. She owed it to her to give this opportunity a chance.

It turned out to be better than she expected. The General had kept true to her word and allowed Nia to stay on Takodana. She was able to work with Maz still and occasionally go off world for the Resistance. As sad as it sounded, Nia had forgot what it was like to have friends. Nia loved Maz, but the woman had a business to run and couldn't always be around when Nia wanted. She loved that she had the opportunity to meet such a variety of people through Maz's bar, but they were short lived encounters. After months of working with the Resistance, Nia was starting to become acquaintances with the other members. She knew a few different pilots and technicians, even some of the droids. It was also nice to talk to the General every now and again too. The more Nia stopped running from what happened the easier she found it to accept it. Then there was Poe.

While the man's confidence and charm were initially a lot to handle, Nia's annoyance slowly turned to companionship. She grew quite fond of the pilot and would even go far enough to call him a friend. He had accompanied her on her first few missions for security and tutelage, then a few more every now and again for company. The pair had spoken a fair amount on their flights and knew each other pretty well by now. Nia knew that Poe grew up on Yavin 4, and that his mother had been a pilot as well. Poe knew that Nia had been set to Luke as a kid by her parents, and that she had no contact with any of her 3 siblings since she left. She had even told him a bit about Ben.

 _The pair sat against the wall of the dwelling, watching the sun set over the castle in the distance. They had just returned from a scouting mission of an asteroid field where they had been told a possible First Order ship had been seen. They awaited the General's report on the excursion, enjoying a drink in the warm evening._

 _"So you couldn't leave training for even a day? For your own mother's funeral?"_

 _Nia shook her head. "Nope. As a Jedi you have to cut off all those bonds."_

 _"That's insane" Poe replied._

 _Nia explained further, seeing her friend's astonishment. "The Jedi Order is old, and some of the teachings are a bit archaic. Master Luke tried to find a balance between old traditions and new ones. The funeral just happened to fall around the time when he started getting stricter because of..." Her voice trailed off._

 _"Ben?" Poe asked, already knowing the answer. The woman nodded._

 _She leaned her head again the cold stone and let her eyes drift to the sky. "He had gotten too intense in a sparring match. Almost beat the other student to death. It was becoming habit and Master Luke must have assumed it was due to his looseness on the old teachings. So he tightened the reins and started to follow the old laws to the smallest detail."_

 _The man beside her seemed to consider her words for a moment before asking the question that Nia herself had asked many times since she joined the General and Poe. "Did you see it coming? His turn to the dark side?"_

 _Nia took a deep breath and held it in her lungs before letting it slowly pass through her lips. "No, I didn't... but then again I was distracted."_

 _"By?"_

 _The brunette turned to the man, a sad smile on her face. "Love" she said with a shrug._

That night had been the first time in years that Nia had admitted she had loved Ben. They had had a falling out just weeks before the night he left the Academy in ruins, and during that time Nia had convinced herself that it had been a pasting phase. Nothing more than childish affection. She stuck with that mentality afterwards for quite a while before she could admit to herself that it was more.

But that was all in the past. Now, she had a moppy pilot staring at her through a screen.

"I had so much to show you on Lothal though! The old base of the rebel's and the empire... it's pretty wicked. Plus the owner of the Inn where the New Rebel's meet is kind of forward with pretty women" The dark haired man explained.

"Awe did you just call me pretty" Nia teased. Poe rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

The pilot leaned closer to the screen. "Are you alone?" Nia nodded, unsure where his odd question came from.

"We've located another piece of the map, Nia." Poe's voice was almost a whisper.

The woman could feel her amber eyes widen in shocked. It had been a while since they had any leads on where Master Luke had gone. This was big news.

Poe continued. "The General doesn't want to risk exposing the information in case it ends up in the wrong hands. It's the last piece. We could finally get Luke back and get his help. She has me saying that I'm still going on the mission with you, but I'm really going to Jakku."

Nia scrunched her face up unconsciously. She had gone to Jakku once with Poe and it had been terrible. She had never been one to mind the heat, but Jakku was different. It was deathly hot and bright, and the sand got everything. "So if anyone asks, you're with me on Lothal?"

Poe nodded. "I wish I could talk more but I gotta head out. Be safe, kiddo." He flashed the classic Dameron smile, knowing she would be irritated with the nickname.

"Shut up, Dameron. I will, and you watch yourself. Say hello to the Uthuthma for me!"

The last thing she heard was Poe's laughter before the call shut off. Nia smiled to herself and she got up from the table and walked to the open window of the dwelling. Could they really find Master Luke? Nia was never one to doubt how talented the man was, and she had a feeling that no matter what they did they wouldn't find him if he didn't want to be found. Amber eyes watched the sun begin to rise up over the towers in the distance until it was too bright for her eyes. Now that she wasn't waiting for Poe, she decided to head over to the landing bay and begin her journey to Lothal.


	4. Lothal

The gentle rubbing of her temples was not enough to quell the headache that pulsed against Nia's skull. No method she implemented had helped, and she was about two seconds short of just getting up to leave. She had really begun to wish Poe could have come with her, or perhaps instead of. The StarMan's Pub, which acted as the lobby for the inn of the same name, was madness. Nia was used to the merriment and noise that accompanied such an establishment because of Maz's castle, but this was something else. The New Rebels were a group of individuals who liked their ale strong and their words stronger. The woman had seen 3 fights in the few hours she'd been there already. What's worse was that she was already 2 drinks in on a mission where she shouldn't have had any. The commander of the New Rebels was named Kal Aldin who was only a few years her senior. He was nice enough, if not for a bit robust, and he refused to continue talking if Nia's drink was empty. He then would refuse to talk if she nursed the ale too slow. It was a vicious circle that would catch up to her quick if she wasn't careful. Her eyes watched as Kal pulled one of his men off another patron and offered and half-hearted apology to the man.

"Another drink, love?" a voice rasped, far too close to her left ear.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The woman offered a tight smile to the innkeeper. He stood beside her for a couple seconds longer than needed before scuttling of to another woman's table. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched him harass another patron. He then locked eyes with hers before disappearing into the back.

"Anyways!" the Commander plopped down in front of her, running a hand through his ash hair. "Like I was saying, we have reason to believe that some ol' Empire sympathizers have gotten in contact with the First Order. We imagine they'll be coming to Lothal soon enough to recruit and torment the inhabitants here."

Nia was skeptical. "Are you sure?" She questioned. "The days of the Empire are long since passed, and the people of Lothal were subjected to their harshness the most. Why would anyone sympathize with those people responsible?"

"You'd been surprised what time does" Kal shrugged. "People forget the bad. With all the First Order's propaganda they only seemed to remember the tiny good that the Empire did in the beginning."

The brunette nodded, "so you want the Resistance to offer aid? Protection and weapons?"

The Commander made an affirmative clicking sound with his tongue. He leaned closer and spoke in a hushed tone, which given the volume of the pub made it difficult to make out his words. "The people here are nice folks. Yeah there's a bad apple every now and again but they're peaceful. My men and I don't have enough bodies or fire power to stop the Order if they come knockin'. If you can help out, I'm sure the people will be more inclined to help the Resis-"

He was cut off by a glass of ale being slammed on their table. The whole room fell into a silence. Following the glass, a body slid into the empty chair to Nia's right.

"Good evening, Commander Kal" a strong and slightly menacing voice said, "you as well Apprentice Voss."

Nia's heart skipped a beat. No one here should know she was once an Apprentice. No one here should know who she was, period. Her amber eyes darted over the man now to her right. His red hair and sharp features were unfamiliar to her. She could tell by his black suit that he was military of some kind, but she was unsure of anything more. However one look at the face of the New Rebels Commander told her everything she needed to know.

It would appear her arrival was a tad too late.

It was then that Nia noticed that handful of Storm Troopers that had appeared in the room. Behind the shoulders of one she saw the innkeeper looking onto the scene unfolding, a small smile pulling at his lips. The Commander had been right about the sympathizers after all.

Enjoying the feeling of uneasiness that he had brought, the red haired man smiled at Kal. "How have you been, Commander? Your little group doing well?"

Kal said nothing, just glared at the other man.

When he received no response, he turned his gaze to Nia. "How rude of me for not introducing myself, I'm General Hux" he said smoothly. General Hux picked up one of Nia's hands and brushed his lips against the back. "The Supreme Leader has spoken quite highly of you."

As much as the brunette wanted to snatch her hand away, the threat in the General's eyes kept her still. This was a dangerous man, a dangerous man who knew far too much about her when she knew nothing of him. She did not even ask who this Supreme Leader was, no matter how much she wanted to know. If Nia wanted to make it out of here with all the patrons and her intact then she needed to be careful. The woman took a breath and exhaled slowly, becoming very aware of her lightsaber against her hip. She nodded at the red headed man. "Nia Voss, although you already knew that."

Hux laughed deeply, taking joy in the discomfort he force upon the young woman. He released her hand. "Speaking of the Supreme Leader, he isn't happy with you Kal."

The dark haired man tensed as the attention was put back on him.

"Your little group is becoming quite a pain in my leader's side'" Hux continued. "Trying to expand your army and spreading lies about our wonderful Order to the people of Lothal. Do you not realize you're digging your own planet's grave?"

Commotion could be heard in the distance, growing louder by the second. "Well it seems the party has started without you" Hux said with faux sympathy.

The sound of blasters became prominent, followed by screams and small explosions. There was a moment of stillness before a rush of movement from around the bar. Kal and the New Rebels raced from their spots in the pub to the door. As it was flung open, the smell of smoke and burning assaulted the air. The other patrons soon followed the group out, rushing into the smoke that now poured into the building. Before she realized it, she was alone in the pub with the General of the First Order. As the young woman rose to join the New Rebels, a hand wrapped around her wrist and kept her in place. "Are you sure you want to go out there?" the red haired man asked. "This isn't your fight after all. It was my understanding that the Resistance wanted nothing to do with the New Rebels."

Nia tried to yank her wrist away, but with no avail. "You know nothing about the Resistance, General" she hissed back. "We were coming to aid them."

Hux laughed lowly, "are you sure? We've been intercepting calls for aid for months now. Why only now did someone answer?"

"You're trying to get in my head and it won't work." The brunette was growing anxious, the screams were louder and closer now.

The smile on the man's face made Nia's stomach churn. Something wasn't right. "Perhaps" his blue eyes gleamed with malicious intent, "or perhaps I'm just showing you the weakness of your little Resistance. They aren't as perfect and good as you want them to be Nia. They're blind to the flaws of the galaxy. We need a new order, which the Supreme Leader can provide. He wishes for you to be part of that. He recognizes your talent. Do you not think you are capable of more than little scouting missions? He already has one former student of the Light side. I believe you're old friends actually."

If the girl didn't already feel uneasy, that would have pushed her over the edge. These were the people Ben was with now. These were the ones who made him destroy everything he once believed. "Don't you dare talk about my life like you know me" her voice carried a tone that startled her.

The General seemed un-phased by it all. He released her wrist as he spoke. "I like you better already."

There was no time to process the man's words. Nia locked eyes with General Hux for a moment longer, sickened by the joy she saw in them, before running out into the madness.

And madness it was.

The small farm town that the StarMan's Base resided in was in ruins. Buildings had flames and smoke pouring from the windows and the fields of crops in the distance were ablaze. Bodies of fallen townspeople lay scattered around. In the middle of all the disaster were the New Rebels along with the remaining townspeople, forced to their knees by the surrounding Storm Troopers. Nia could see one of the troops yank Kal to his feet and pull him away from the group. He restrained the man as a peculiar trooper approached. They were tall with a silver suit of armor, and when they spoke their force was distinctly feminine. She couldn't make out the armored woman's words as she approached but saw her raise her blaster to the Commander. With speed she didn't know she possessed, Nia came to a sliding halt in front of Kal. The buzzing sound of energy colliding was all that rang out in the silence. The armored woman paused for a moment, assumingly started by the saber wielding girl's appearance, though it was impossible to tell through her mask.

"You must be Apprentice Voss" her mechanical voice was emotionless. "I've heard a lot about you."

"There's seems to be a lot of that with you guys" Nia said lowly, the green glow from her saber dancing across the her face. A shot came from her left, which she deflected with easy. The other Storm Troopers seemed to gauge the silver trooper's reaction to the miss fire, unsure of their next move.

"The girl lives, kill the rest."

Following the last word, blasters erupted from every direction. Nia had enough time to elbow the Storm Trooper holding Kal behind her before dashing into the circle of rebel members. She vaguely saw the man grab the blaster of the fallen trooper and open fire on the Troops to her right. He rushed to his comrades, kicking a few blasters from dead hands to his team. Nia tried to focus on defending what people she could, but they were far too many enemies to alias. It was a losing battle if she didn't think of something quick. She grabbed the hand of the nearest towns-person and pulled them towards the inn, which was one of the few buildings still intact. The middle aged woman she grabbed called out to the others and motioned for them to follow. The young apprentice blocked what few shots came their way and waited until the group was inside before closing the door. Her amber eyes darted over the scene before her, trying to find another group she could get to safety. She spotted two men standing by a well, nervously inching back into the down burnt down field. Their image became blurry for a moment, and something in Nia's gut told her something was very wrong.

"Watch out!"

The woman tried to sluggishly spin in time but luckily the New Rebels Commander was faster. She got out a breathless 'thanks', before stumbling into him.

"Nia?" Kal's words sounded far away. The young woman tried to steady herself, but a wave of drowsiness was slowly over taking her. She stumbled backwards, her back hitting into the wooden wall of the inn. Kal got drawn back into the fight as Nia slid to the floor. Staring at the ground she tried to focus her mind but to no avail. Lifting a hand to her forehead, she found it sweaty and warm. Two pairs of boots appeared in front of the brunette's down-turned head. It took all her current strength to lift her head and rest it against the wall.

"See?" the dishevelled innkeeper hissed. "I told you I slipped it to her."

"I see a girl who is still conscious. I believe the serum was to knock her out, was it not?" The Silver Trooper seemed enough less impressed than before.

The innkeeper's arms were suddenly seized by two Storm Troopers, and through her hazy eyes she could see that their once white suits were covered in dirt and blood. "She didn't drink it all! I couldn't get the last bit to her!"

The armored woman raised her blaster and shot the innkeeper without a moment's hesitation. It was then that General Hux appeared. "Well done, Phasma."

She bowed to him. "I apologize for the incompetence General. The girl is not completely out."

Hux waved her off. "She's weak enough." The last thing Nia saw was the town in flames before the serum took over.

* * *

So these have been coming out pretty quick! I've been on a roll aha Hopefully you all like it still :) Feel free to review and let me know what you think and what you want to see. No Kylo yet, but soooooooon xox


	5. Reunion

Kylo Ren stood before the large hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. He had been called to his master's chambers on Starkiller Base. The room was dark, even darker due to his lack of peripheries in his mask. He bowed to his leader before straightening with his arms behind his back.

"Are you prepared for your mission?" Snoke's deep voice rang out. Kylo Ren was tasked with going to the wasteland that was Jakku to find the last piece of the map leading to Skywalker.

"I am Master" Ren's mechanical voice answered.

The hologram nodded before leaning forward. "Like you, General Hux has also been assigned a mission of importance to our plans."

Ren scoffed behind the metal, "Hux's menial tasks are of no concern to me."

Snoke couldn't help but chuckle at this. Kylo Ren was a proud boy, overly confident in his abilities and status over others. It only made the man more sure of his choice to bring on the other Jedi this early. She would be good for Ren's training. He needed to feel challenged, which Hux was not providing, and she would allow him to further tap into his anger. While the foolish Skywalker had forbidden such feelings, Snoke believed he could use them to his advantage. For a while anyways.

"This time it does. General Hux is assigned to bring an old friend of yours into our organization."

Despite not seeing the young man's face, Snoke could tell that he had peeked Ren's interest. "Leader I do not have any friends. The Knights of Ren and I carried out your orders perfectly that night. No one was left alive but Skywalker."

"My dear apprentice," the old man hissed, "do not lie to me. There is one that you spared."

Ren's brown eyes widened under his mask. He never knew Snoke knew about that, that he knew about _her._ Thought he wasn't sure why she would possibly matter now. He had let her live but that had been all. He didn't even know if she was still alive. No, that was a lie. He could feel her through the Force. She was a constant warmth on the very edge of his unconscious. She was alive somewhere, but he never cared to seek her out. She was part of the life he left behind. She was part of Ben Solo's life.

"She means nothing to me now. I had a moment of weakness years ago."

The hologram waved a hand. "It matters not. She has become skilled in the Force and I believe she could be of use to us."

"Skywalker continued to train her?" the young man frowned.

"No, he abandoned her on a planet called Takodana" Snoke explained. "She was trained by a creature that is Force-Sensitive. Not in the ways of the Jedi, but merely her skill with the Force. While her force capability is strong she needs to hone her talent. Something that I believe you can aid her with."

Kylo Ren remained silent for a moment as he processed the words. "You wish for me to train her?"

The nod he received made Ren's stomach flip. He wasn't sure why his chest suddenly felt tight at the thought of this endeavor.

"She will not need much" Snoke continued. "She just needs to find more of a purpose. To learn that her emotions can be an aid… the anger… the hate…"

"I'll do it."

Snoke smiled eerily. "Good. General Hux will inform you when she is abroad. You may leave now."

The Ren Knight bowed before turning around to the door. His mind was racing but he couldn't afford to organize his thoughts. He had another task to handle before he thought about Nia. His ship was ready to take him to the Finalizer, then to Jakku.

The room Nia awoke in was dark and cold. There was a small bed, which she was not on, and a tiny table on the opposite wall. There was a metal door across from a large window that offered a view of the stars. The brunette scrounged her mind for how she ended up on the cold floor of the unknown room. She had been on Lothal to meet with the New Rebels, then a red haired man appeared… General Hux! The First Order had come to Lothal and destroyed the town… Were Kal and the New Rebels alive still? Nia pushed herself off the ground and scanned the room. She raced to the door and tugged but it was locked. Reaching for her lightsaber, she found her hip empty. Wringing her hands together she took a deep breath. She could do this. Someone would come eventually and she's make her escape. The woman walked over to the bed and sat down, frowning for a moment at its hardness. Nia crossed her legs under her and rested her hands on her knees.

She took a deep breath and as she released it she reached out with the Force. She felt her invisible fingers reach out and push through the various lights of lives on the ship. This was possibly her favorite thing about the force, the ability to feel the life around you. It made her feel very connected and grounded, safe even. There was a lot of tension on the ship. So much anger and fear. The young woman had felt a few people near the room she was in, nothing she couldn't handle if she ever got out. She would need her lightsaber though. Just as she was about to pull back, Nia felt a familiar warmth.

It started as a small tingle, but as she continued to reach towards it the feeling quickly became an intense burn. It became clearer in her mind the closer she got to the light in her mind. It whipped around itself like an angry fire, with negative energy pooling out of it in all directions. Despite her better judgement the young woman pressed on. Part of her enjoyed the burning feeling of the energy. She couldn't put her finger on the familiarity, so she continued to let the energy fill her. It started with her fingers and toes, crawling up her legs and arms to her chest. She began to sink into the person's subconscious without meaning too, blurry images beginning to fill her eyes. Whoever this was, their mind was dark and angry. The blurry memories were filled with despair, but something still felt all too familiar to Nia. Without warning the energy pulled back, the host becoming away of the intrusion of its being. All too suddenly Nia realized who the energy belonged to, as she felt it getting closer to her. If she had wanted her presence to be unknown she had just lost that chance. She might as well have shouted his name on the top of her lungs. Nia stood up from the bed and faced the door. Why was she slightly afraid? She tried to tell herself it was because she was unarmed, that she was being faced with a strong enemy in an unknown location, but a small voice told her that that wasn't true. The energy came rushing down the hall that her room was on before halting in front of her door. With the intensity and heat of the person's energy, Nia was surprised the door didn't melt off its hinges. The young woman's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't know what to expect from the person on the other side of that door. She knew who she wanted it to be, but that person was long gone.

The lock clicked and the door swung slowly open into the room. Before her stood a tall man clad in black, from his boots to the cape on his shoulders. A black metal mask sat over his face. Thin silver pieces outlined where his eyes would be, with a separate black piece over his mouth. A hood was pulled up over the top as well. Seconds turned to minutes. The pair stood in silence, observing the other party. He was taller than she remembered, and while he had put on considerable muscle he was still fairly thin.

"You've changed." She wished her voice came out stronger than the low vibration that it did.

"So have you." The man's voice was mechanical.

Nia spoke without think, "Can you take off the mask?"

Both people in the room were surprised by the question. They were equally surprised when two gloved hands reached up to comply. They were acting without thinking, a dangerous game between the two of them. After pushing the hood back, thin fingers reached for a button under either side of the helmet. There was a small _hiss_ as the helmet was lifted off. He tossed it onto the bed.

It was surreal to see someone so familiar yet so strange. His hair was longer, falling in waves to just above his shoulders, but still the same raven black. His face was more gaunt, but just as handsome. His lips were still plump, just pressed firmly together in a stoic expression. His eyes were still a deep brown, but instead of their old playfulness they looked empty and cold.

"Ben…" the name felt tainted, being used to address the person in front of her now.

"Ben Solo is dead" the dark haired man said lowly.

Amber eyes searched brown ones. There was nothing in there that resembled the eyes of her old friend. They held death and chaos. Images of the old Ben flashed in her mind. She remember his kind smile, the one he only shared with her, and the way his eyes would light up when he would tease her. The man before her looked like it had been a million years since he had smiled. He was a shell of the wonderful boy she'd trained with. His essence had died, that same night all their classmates had. He had lost that special quality that had made him Ben Solo. The more she looked at him the more she agreed with his words. This was not her old friend, no matter how similar they may look. This man was evil, and Ben had been kindhearted.

"I suppose he is. What do I call you then?"

An emotionless smile pulled on his thin lips. "I am Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren."

The brunette offered a tightly smile in return. "Hello Kylo Ren."

"Hello Nia Voss."

* * *

Chapter 5 already! And bam we finally get some Kylo!

Let me know what you think xox


	6. Plans

"So what do you do here, Master of the Knights of Ren?" Nia hadn't meant for her tone to sound as sarcastic as it did. Luckily Ren paid no mind to it.

"I am the Commander of the First Order" he replied with a sense of pride.

"So you work for General Hux?"

The young woman had never seen a face contort into such a look of disgust as Kylo Ren's did.

"I serve _no one_ but the Supreme Leader!" he roared. Nia held her hands up in surrender as he continued. "Hux is a servant. A mere gate keeper while the masters work behind the scenes."

She took a moment to take in his words. He held a high status amongst what was consider the new 'Empire'. This man who stood in the body of her old friend, her Ben, was leading the charge against the Resistance. "Commander of the First Order, hm?" the brunette said to herself in a low tone. Nia was surprised how eerily calm she currently felt. She expected when she finally saw Ben again she would be angry, furious at what he's done. She thought she would be so overcome that she would yell and chastise him until her throat ached. But here she was, standing a mere foot from her old friend and she felt nothing. Then again, that wasn't Ben was it? Ben wouldn't work with the First Order. He wouldn't have brought her to this ship, and he wouldn't have let Hux destroy an innocent town. Well she could only imagine it was destroyed by now. The First Order weren't known for their mercy. Although if Kylo Ren was truly as high and mighty as he said he was, he would know what happened after she had passed out.

"Is the town on Lothal okay?" she asked as she turned to the window.

"Unlikely. Phasma is not one to leave any loose ends. What were you doing there? It is my understanding you reside on Takodana." The First Order seemed to know far too much on Nia.

Nia resisted the urge to scoff. "I was there on a mission."

"So you are part of the Resistance. General Organa couldn't wait to scoop you up after the Academy I imagine." The way he spit out the General's name did not go unnoticed. The young woman felt a wave of irritation pass through her. An angry little ball was growing in her chest. She took a deep breath.

The brunette looked over her should at him. "My work with the General is fairly new. I've been alone for quite a while thanks to you."

Ren chose to ignore the snide remark and took two steps closer. "You know where their base is then."

Taking a deep breath the young woman turned back to the window. There was something soothing about the stars. Staring out at the vastness of space and watching the twinkle of stars long since dead gave Nia a sense of calm. And she needed to be calm when dealing with Kylo Ren. "No I don't, actually. We communicated over technology and the Resistance always opened the line. There was no need for me to know where it was coming from."

Kylo Ren gave a hollow laugh, one that contrasted harshly to the warmth of Ben's. "So she used you too then. Leia always did enjoy manipulating others."

Nia spun around and was surprised to find him standing right behind her. "How can you talk about your own mother that way? She mourns you still to this day!"

"She's not my mother" Ren hissed back. It was in this moment that Nia realized how much taller the dark haired man was, now that her nose was inches from his chest. She also became aware of the waves of anger that started to radiate of him.

But she couldn't stop the words that poured from her lips. "What happened to you? What turned you into this heartless creature?"

Another hollow laugh. The man took a step closer, forcing Nia to back up. "Supreme Leader Snoke gave me the opportunity to reach my full potential. Skywalker was holding me back. He was afraid of what I was capable of." Ren explained matter-of-factly.

"Master Luke wanted you to succeed! He wanted both of us to succeed Ben. That's why he did what he had to-" Nia was cut off by a gloved hand smacking across her cheek. The strike was powerful enough to knock Nia to the ground.

"I am not Ben Solo!" the man roared.

She sat up and touched the cut that had formed on her bottom lip. The ball of anger in her chest was larger now. Nia could take a hit, but this was more than just a physical blow. It deepened the realization that this was not her old friend. Ben Solo would never have struck her. Even when they had spared he had always taken it easy on her, much to her chagrin. Ben Solo had been caring and sweet. That is not who this heartless man was before her. She watched him step over her and grab his mask, slipping it back on his head.

"You're right Kylo Ren. You're not Ben Solo, because Ben was never such a coward" she said venomously. "This man who kills his friends and hides away within the ranks of the First Order isn't worthy of Ben's memory!"

Kylo Ren twisted around, grabbing a handful of brown hair and yanking the woman to her knees. "I fear no one! I possess more power than you could never imagine, little one."

Finding her footing, the young woman stood and smacked the hand out of her hair. "No! You do not get to use that name! That was Ben's…" Her voice trailed off.

"Now you're getting it" Ren's voice was back to its levelled tone. "Ben Solo is dead. He was weak. But I am not, Nia. I can show you more than Ben ever could. I can finish your training."

"My training?" she asked, astonished. "My _training_ ended because you destroyed the institution I was a part of! You tore apart everything my training held sacred! How could you possible fix that? Beside, those days are gone. "

Kylo Ren let out a low laugh and grabbed Nia's chin. "You no longer want to be a Jedi, little one?"

Before she could respond another voice rang out in the room.

"Please do not manhandle my prisoner, Ren" a cold voice said from the door.

The pair turned to see the smug face of General Hux. Neither would admit to themselves that they were embarrassed to be caught so off guard. For two Force trained beings they hadn't even sensed Hux walk in. The red haired man was aware though, as he stood with an air of triumph to him.

Nia opened her mouth but Ren beat her too her response.

"Nia is no one prisoner, Hux. Least of all yours." There was a tinge of annoyance in the masked man's voice. He released the woman's chin.

"Quite the contrary, until Nia accepts the Supreme Leaders offer she is my prisoner." Hux's smug smirk only grew with each word. "That is not why I am here though. Your Resistance pilot is ready to be interrogated."

Nia felt her heart drop into her stomach. Who was this pilot? Was it someone she knew? Both men had felt her tense at the words and had their eyes fixed on her. Behind the sheet of metal Nia could feel Ren's eyes trying to figure her out. She wouldn't give anything away though; she wouldn't put the pilot in jeopardy. Nia couldn't let whoever it was be used for these madmen to get their way. Ren held her gaze for a moment before walking out of the room. As soon as the door shut, General Hux's lips curled into a sinister smile. He sat down on the bed and folded his hands in his lap.

"It looks like you had a pleasant reunion" his malicious voice teased. "Is he the precious little boy you remember?"

Amber eyes glared at him as Nia leaned against the small metal table. "I have no history with Kylo Ren."

Hux nodded. "Ah yes, that whole bit about his old self dying." He rolled his eyes. "Whoever that was."

Hux didn't know Kylo Ren was Ben Solo? She guessed being the son of the General of the Resistance would put his position in the First Order a bit off, so he kept it a secret. Or maybe he truly believed that he was a new person, this Kylo Ren. Nia said nothing, too lost in thought, so Hux continued.

"I can tell he's already struck a nerve with you. Ren is a child, fussy and over-dramatic. He isn't levelheaded enough to be Commander. You on the other hand, possess all his qualities and more. I'm sure you're wondering why we have such an interest in you?"

The woman remained silent.

"The Supreme Leader believes you can be of help to the First Order. Another Kylo Ren perhaps. I, on the other hand, think you can be of use to a personal goal. You see I don't like Ren, nor do I trust him. The feeling is quite mutual. Seeing as we're supposed to be partner that makes things difficult. That's where you come in Nia Voss. If Supreme Leader thinks you have the potential to be like his precious Commander, than I don't see why you can't just replace him all together." The red haired man smiled widely.

Nia wrinkled her nose, "why would you think I would want to be Commander of the First Order? You know I was helping the Resistance don't you?"

Hux continued to smile. It gave the woman an uneasy feeling. He spoke as he rose from the bed. "I know that, but I believe your views will change. I can show you what the Resistance does behind its closed doors. It's not a goodhearted at you'd like it to be. You see Nia, you and I want the same thing. You just don't realize it yet. We want a place in this world, along with a galaxy at peace. The First Order wants the same thing. And Supreme Leader has much to offer you. You are capable of so much more that you know."

He was at the door now. "Think about it. You have nothing better to do. Just don't let Ren get under your skin in the meantime."

He was almost out of the room before she could get a word out.

"Wait!" The man paused. "Who is the captured pilot?"

She held her breath as she waited his answer.

"All I know is they picked him up on Jakku" he said over his shoulder. "Ren already had a go at him by the looks of it."

Nia's heart sank in her chest as the General exited her cell.

* * *

As always, please let me know what you think! xox

Also... I'll be gone for a week and a bit so there won't be any updates until the end of Feburary. So hopefully you enjoy this chapter enough to hold you until then 3 :)


	7. Memories

So ooooone last chapter before I leave on my trip ahaha. I wanted to dip into Nia and Ben's past a bit. Let me know if you like it xoxox

* * *

 _It was a rare day off at the Temple. Master Luke had called the impromptu day off in the morning, claiming that he needed a day of meditation. While he urged his students to do the same he was aware that none of them would. No one liked seeing their Master troubled, but they were too excited to finally have a day off after months of non-stop training. It would surely be a day of friends and fun. The students of Master Luke's new Jedi Order were from various planets, yet they had formed a close bond throughout their years of training. The large Temple offered a home and sense of family to those who had none in their previous lives._

 _Nia walked up the large stone stairs to the Temple Courtyard. She had been meditating in the forest for about an hour, trying to do what Master Luke wanted. However the thought of being with her classmates kept trickling into her mind and rendered the activity moot. The woman walked across the courtyard with her hands clasped behind her back. She paused for a moment and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sunlight heat up her face._

 _"Nia!"_

 _Amber eyes opened to see two people walking over to her. One of them was a tall boy with curly ash hair. His thin lips smiled widely as he waved. His companion was a short girl with raven hair to her chin. While her robes were pressed and neat, the boy's were slightly wrinkled and askew. Nia smiled at the pair._

 _"Dash, Reeva, what are you two up to?"_

 _Reeva smirked and tucked a raven strand of hair behind her ear. "We were just sparing. Trying to teach little Dash here how not to get skewered by a saber in the future."_

 _Dash elbowed his small friend. "Hey! You make it sound like I'm a baby Ewok! I'm skilled with a blade I just… aren't as skilled as you. Besides, I'm more bookish. Master Luke had never let either of you into the New Archives."_

 _The girls laughed. Reeva reached up and ruffled the boy's hair as Nia spoke. "Yes Dash, we're so jealous of your secret little library privileges."_

 _Dash playfully narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "Oh do you want to talk about secrets, Ms Voss?"_

 _Nia raised her eyebrow in challenge. "Secrets? I'm an open book Dashy. An open book that's skilled enough with a saber to beat your sorry butt." As she waited for her friend's jab, she felt a tingle at the base of her neck. Even after she brushed her hair over her shoulder she still had the odd feeling of fingers running through her locks._

 _"Oh yeah?" Dash smirked. "So where do you go when you sneak out of your dorm in the middle of the night?"_

 _Nia's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"_

 _The short girl shrugged. "We found a few bottles of ale in the kitchen and thought the three of us could share. You weren't in your room. We tried again a couple nights after and you were gone again."_

 _The blonde boy laughed and wrapped an arm around Nia's shoulders. "But that's beside the point! Let's guess where you go… it must be something that could get you in serious trouble if you wouldn't even tell your best friends."_

 _"Into town?" Reeva smiled, slinking up to Nia's other side. "Master Luke does restrict us from leaving the Temple during training."_

 _The brunette rolled her eyes, smiling all the same. "Like I'd risk my training for a walk around a small town." The feeling from her head moved down to her lower back. She fought the urge to frown at the odd sensation._

 _"True, you do prefer the forest anyway" Dash thought aloud. "So you must sneak off to someplace around the Temple. What else does Master Luke not allow…"_

 _Reeva stared at her friend. Nia met her gaze and playfully stuck her tongue out. After searching the girl's amber eyes for a moment, her mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh, it's a boy."_

 _"What?"_

 _"What?"_

 _Nia and Dash spoke simultaneously._

 _"You're sneaking off to see a boy!" Reeva squealed. "How could you not tell me?"_

 _"Reeva you're being ridiculous. Who on earth would I sneak off to see?" Nia shook her head in disbelief._

 _The dark haired girl took a step back, waving her hands around as she spoke. "What else could it be? Master Luke forbids relationship! So you'd have to keep it a secret."_

 _"I agree with Nia, why would she sneak off to see some random guy when she could come see me?" Dash said proudly. He let out a breathless chuckle as the brunette elbowed him in the side. The two continued to beg, and well it started off as charming it started to get on Nia's nerves. She couldn't tell them where she actually went off too._

 _"I go to the Temple roof!" she groaned. "Goodness, you guys are persistent! I like watching the stars and the sun rise."_

 _The pair stared at their brunette friend for a moment before Dash let out a heavy sigh. "If you had been anyone else, I would say you're lying."_

 _"Are you calling me boring, Dash?" the brunette teased._

 _The group laughed and continued to make idle chatter. Nia tuned out her friends voices, perplexed by what felt like invisible fingers pulling on the back of her robes. Just as she was about to push the issue aside she felt a familiar pinch of pain in her head. The kind that one would get from having someone try to infiltrate it. It was in that moment that she realized a certain someone had been trying to get her attention. The young girl tried to hide the smile that pulled on her lips. She excused herself from Dash and Reeva, and started towards the other end of the courtyard. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her mind and looked for the familiar energy. She found him on the second floor to her right, and when she opened her eyes she could see him leaning against the stone pillar of the hall that overlooked the court. The young girl smiled widely to herself and quickened her pace. As she reached the second floor she looked around the hall but she couldn't find her friend._

 _Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "They almost found you out" a voice whispered in her ear. A pair of familiar lips dusted kisses down her neck._

 _"Almost found_ us _out, Ben. You're in this too you know" Nia laughed._

 _Ben spun the girl around in his arms and pressed her against the neighboring wall. The sun was high enough that large shadows were cast around the hall, currently shielding them from any surrounding eyes. "I'm not the one who is ashamed of our relationship and wants to hide it."_

 _Despite his smile, Nia knew a part of Ben believed that. She sighed, running her hands up his chest and behind his neck. "That's not true. I just know that if Master Luke finds out we'll be separated. We won't have any classes or breaks together, he might even kick us out."_

 _"He wouldn't kick us out. You worry too much, little one" his voice was muffled by the girl's neck._

 _She couldn't help but smile at the feeling. "He wouldn't kick his own nephew out, but I'm no body to him. And I'm only a year younger then you!"_

 _There was a pause, and Nia thought she heard Ben mutter '… he would let us be happy together'._

 _"Who? What did you say Ben? I couldn't quite hear you."_

 _Ben looked up and met Nia's gaze. For a moment the boy looked conflicted, with the smallest hints of anger bubbling in the depths of his eyes. But just as quickly as it had come, the boy's face morphed into a soft smile. "It's nothing, Nia. Don't worry."_

 _All talking ceased as Ben's lips found Nia's. They were soft and warm, and perfectly moving against her own. Nia's hands drifted from Ben's neck and intertwined themselves in his black locks. The girl smiled against the boys lips. She was so immensely happy with Ben, she couldn't imagine a time where she wouldn't be as long as he was in her life. Ben separated their lips and rested his forehead against hers._

 _"We still have some time until lunch, why don't we-"he was cut off by Nia leaning up and pecking his lips again._

 _"Sounds perfect" she whispered, a smile pulling at her mouth._

 _The dark haired boy took her mouth in his once more before pulling her down the hall._


	8. Anger

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I was away on a trip, then once I got back one thing led to another and I've been busy with life. I'm sorry. Thank you all who waited patiently. Updates should be more consistent now.

* * *

Nia's escape from her cell was a blur to her. The woman had tried to quell the worry for her friend she felt In her chest, but the image of Poe being tortured by Kylo Ren was too hard to shake. The worry soon turned to rage at thought of what Kylo Ren could be doing, and what Kylo Ren had done. That was when reason started to leave her and her memory became a hazy rush. The last thing she could remember before seeing red was the feelings of anger and urgency bubbling up in her stomach. She now found herself pressed against the metal wall of the hallway. She leaned in the shadow of a neighboring beam to avoid attention. Whenever a trooper got too close she detoured then with a small wave of her hand. She could still feel her angry blood pumping in her ears. Her skin tingled with the furious energy.

Once the hall was cleared she slipped into the room to her right. It was small and dimly lit, with blaster and various weapons lining the walls. Nia closed her eyes and held out her hand. Letting the familiar hum of her saber guide her, she found herself in front of a metal storage unit. There was a key pad on the top but Nia didn't want to take her chances on getting caught trying to figure it out. She placed her hand on the top panel and focused her energy to the palm. Slowly the metal began to twist and crunch under her touch until the storage container behind it was visible. Inside the dark space was a familiar metal rod. Nia grabbed it, instantly feeling a wave of calm rush over her. She got lost in the cold touch of the metal against her hot skin. She remembered the time Poe had begged her to let him try the weapon out. He almost sliced a wing off his ship. _Poe…_ The thought of her friend ignited the angry again. She had to free Poe. Nia straightened and hurried to the door. Her mind was clouded as she briskly walked into the hall. The woman made no effort to hide her presence, trying to focus solely of finding Poe's energy on the ship. As she started down the nearby corridor a robotic voice behind her alerted her to her mistake.

"Ms Voss, you do not have permission to be out of your cell" Nia recognized the mechanical voice from Lothal. Where she should have been concerned or guarded, the brunette only felt more adrenaline course under her skin. What was wrong with her?

The woman looked over her shoulder. "You're Phasma, right?"

"I am" the female trooper replied. "I will escort you back to you cell."

When Nia turned she found a blaster pointed at her. She stared at the Trooper for a moment before activating her saber. "I don't think so. I'm looking for my friend."

Phasma took a step forward as three Storm Troopers came up behind her. "I'm afraid Prisoner 168 is currently at the hands of Commander Ren. Once the Commander has the information he needs it is unlikely your friend will be in any condition to escape. If he survives, that is."

"I'm not scared of your precious Commander" Nia said lowly. Lifting her hand in front of her, she focused her energy to her raised palm. Quickly she drew her arm to her chest. Two of the blasters lurched out of the troops hands and skid across the floor behind the brunette. As Nia swiped her arm to her left the remaining armed trooper flew into his neighboring companion. With those two crumpled on the floor, all that remained standing was the armed Phasma and an unarmed trooper. Her blood was once again pumping loudly in her ears and she felt an angry ball of energy dance in her chest.

Phasma took a step forward. "This is the last time I will ask without force, Miss Voss. Allow me to escort you back to your cell."

The brunette's hand shot up again as the robotic woman took another step forward. Phasma paused, seemly unable to continue her action. The older woman could feel phantom fingers wrapping around her neck and slowly squeezing. Just as quickly as it had come, the feeling left. It only took moments for Phasma to realize why.

Nia had felt him before she saw the trooper stiffen across from her. It was like a stream of cool water was slowly poured down her spin. She had to fight the urge to shiver. She spun around with her saber raised, only to be met with a red beam of energy close to her face.

"Well" Ren's voice echoed from his mouth piece. "You managed to escape Hux's sorry excuse for a cell quicker than I anticipated." Kylo Ren wore the same mask as the previous time she saw him, this time with a hood pulled up as well.

The masked man pushed his weapon down harder against Nia's. Unable to push back due to his considerable height on her, the woman sidestepped and twisted to her right. She hoped the sudden drop in resistance would make Ren stumble a bit so she could get the upper hand but had no such luck. As she brought her green lightsaber at his he parried, and the pair found themselves face to face again.

"You underestimate me, Kylo Ren" she hissed. Nia swung at him again and again, but he blocked every time. She was becoming sloppy, her rage fueling her to keep hacking at her opponent until he was no more.

Ren merely laughed lowly as he blocked each blow. "I suppose I did. You were trained as a Jedi after all. I didn't expect your anger about the pilot to consume you so."

Nia brought her leg knee up to Ren's side, making him flinch slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to allow Nia to throw her weight behind her neck slash. "You won't get in my head, Ren."

The masked man stumbled back to avoid being hit. He held his hand out as Nia came at him and sent her body flying into the wall. As she got to her feet he spoke again.

"There's no need to fight it, Nia. Embrace your anger. Embrace it like I did the night I killed your weak friend, Ben Solo."

At this, Nia froze. She was suddenly aware of how much adrenaline was pumping in her veins and how clouded her judgement had been. She really had let her anger get the better of her. She had gotten too lost in her head and emotions. She had allowed her feelings to control her, and the thought of Poe in such despair had made her move without planning. The brunette stood before Kylo Ren, her lightsaber grasped limping in her hand at her side. She powered it off.

Ren continued to speak. "Look how much you've accomplished in a single moment of anger. Imagine if you could harness it all, all the power you could gain from your rage. I can teach you." He lowered his voice and took a step closer. "You said it yourself many years ago. We weren't like the others. That's why Skywalker tried so hard to control us, to keep us under his thumb. He was scared of what we could do. We were always meant for the same path, Nia. Join the First Order and the Supreme Leader. The Master has great things planned for us."

The woman felt the anger starting to bubble again. "There is no 'we' anymore! You're a heartless monster that murdered my best friend. I will never be anything like you nor will I help you with your genocide."

As the man raised his hand, a sharp pain radiated through Nia's head. "So naive, little one" Ren laughed.

Nia saw the familiar metal armor of Phasma approach her as she sank to the round. No matter how hard she grasped her head, the pain would not leave. Metal hands lifting her were the last thing she could sense before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hopefully that was worth a bit of the wait. Review if you feel so inclined :) Let me know what you think so far, or what might happen. Having happy readers who enjoy what I write is why I do it :)

xox


	9. Agreement

Nia awoke with a splitting headache. She groaned, rolling on to her side. There was a familiar feeling under her finger tips, that of rough linen over metal. As she pushed herself to a sitting position she tried to focus her eyes. The pain in her head slowly began to subside as the blurriness around her form into a room. It was too dark to see the colour of the walls, the only light coming from a pale fixture in the middle of the ceiling and tiny red lights lining the bottom of the walls. As everything came into focus she noticed a figure sitting on a chair across from her bed.

"Do you always watch your prisoners sleep?" she groaned, massaging her temples.

"You've been unconscious for a couple hours. The Supreme Leader has invested much in your future with the First Order and it would not do well for me to kill you before you've served your purpose." Ren spoke matter-of-factly.

"How kind of you."

Ren ignored the attitude in her voice and continued. "How can you still refuse the Supreme Leader's offer when you have seen first-hand what you will be capable of? All you have accomplished since you have arrived has been a result of giving into your anger, of giving into the dark side of the force. You always spoke of reaching your utmost potential, Nia Voss. Why do you now fight against it?"

Amber eyes snapped up to meet the metal mask. "Do not speak as if you know me, Kylo Ren. You know nothing about who I am" she hissed. "The girl that trained to be a Jedi died that night at the Academy with the others. The girl who gave up her family to train with Luke Skywalker, who missed every milestone in her siblings' lives to train to be a Jedi. I'm what walked away from the rubble that night, but I am not her. I ended up all alone, abandoned by the one person I thought I could still trust. I was stupid enough to believe that a person of the Jedi Order would protect me, but we both know Jedi's don't believe in 'family' ."

"Or love."

Nia was taken aback. Ren's word surprised her. She stared at the masked man, eyes slightly widened. He raised two gloved hands and lifted his mask off his head. She was once again startled by seeing the shell of her old friend. For a fleeting moment she foolishly hoped it was Ben in front of her once more, not this monster that wore his face. The feeling was short lived, the lifelessness of his voice giving away reality.

"That's why I was originally drawn to the Supreme Leader's plan." His tone remained emotionless and robotic, despite no longer wearing his mask. "He promised me infinite power, and the chance to be with you. However once I learned what it would take to reach what I was capable of I knew you would not follow. You were too kindhearted to do what it took. Just like Ben Solo was. So that night at the Academy I took away the only thing holding Ben Solo back, his humanity. After killing all his old friends, I emerged from the ashes. A stronger, more powerful version."

The memories of that night were as clear as ever in Nia's mind. She could smell the stench of death and rain on the air; she could feel the weight of her wet robes clinging to her. "Why are you telling me this?" she whispered.

Placing his mask on ground beside him, Ren continued. "I realize now that I not only liberated Ben Solo that night, but you as well. You said it yourself Nia, you are not the same girl from before that night. Skywalker was afraid of us, Nia. He knew we could be better than he ever was so he tried to tame us. The Supreme Leader values our gifts. Join the First Order, and I can show you power you never thought possible. You said it yourself, the Jedi care about no one else. The preach from the light side but they do nothing to help the galaxy. Together we can wipe out the Jedi and their barbaric ways. We can bring order and peace to the galaxy. "

Nia's face scrunched up. "You can't be serious?" She stood from the bed, the angry ball of energy swelling in her stomach again. "How can you possibly think you are on the righteous side? You massacred the entire Academy. Everyone we had trained with for years were senselessly slaughtered. And you have the nerve to say it helped 'liberate' me?! You destroyed my life that night. You are nothing but a monster, Kylo Ren, and the last thing I would ever want to do in this world is join your cause!"

The woman wasn't sure when she has moved forward or when Ren had stood, but she found herself standing inches in front of the darkly clad man's chest. She titled her head up to meet his gaze, a fire burning in her eyes. "I will destroy you, Kylo Ren. Just as your destroyed me."

Her voice was low and deadly, but it didn't seem to faze the man before her. He grasped her chin between his fingers and bowed his head. "I welcome your challenge, little one" he cooed.

The paired stayed like that for a moment. Brown eyes met amber, searching for something within one another. The fire that now burned between them was a familiar one. The desire to challenge and best the other one was a vast part of their early friendship. Their close proximity became apparent suddenly, however neither moved right away. There was something oddly pleasant about being this close to one another. Coming to their senses after a couple seconds, the pair stepped apart. Kylo Ren picked up his mask wordlessly and headed to the door. Just as he was about to walk through the threshold he paused.

"This cell is more advanced than the one Hux put you in" he said over his shoulder. "I assure you your escape will be much more difficult."

"I will break down every wall you put before me" Nia said lowly. "I may not be a student of the Jedi Order any more but I will defeat any darkness that threatens my new life. I will escape, and I will come for you, Ren."

She didn't expect the smile the pulled on Ren's full lips. "I expect nothing less from you, little one." With that he put his mask back on and exited the cell.

Nia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She realized how fast her heart was beating and hard her blood was pounding in her ears. She felt herself slowly calming down from a high of aggression and adrenaline. The woman slowly walked over to the bed and sat down cross legged.

It wasn't long after Ren left that Hux entered her cell. She had been meditating, trying to quell the anger that flared in her chest at the mere thought of the masked man. She didn't open her eyes when her cell door swooshed open, opting to keep them closed until the General decided to speak. After a few moments he did.

"Impressive escapade, Ms Voss" he said. "I didn't expect such an outburst from you over a little Resistance Pilot. I thought the Jedi didn't believe in friends, let alone have such vigor to them about anything.

"I am not a Jedi, General" Nia spoke in a monotone voice, eyes still closed.

She could feel Hux roll his eyes. "Ah yes, of course. You force wielders are all the same it would seem."

He was trying to get a reaction out of her by hinting she was like Kylo Ren, but it would not work. When the woman remained still and silent, Hux continued. "I should also let you know that your friend is no longer on board our vessel."

This caused Nia's amber eyes to open and glare at the smirking red head. He sat down in the chair Ren had previously occupied. "He managed to escape with one of our own actually. The first and only of my marvelous army to be a letdown. Their stole ship crash landed on Jakku. I have officers looking for them now."

As worried as Nia was for her friend, she was suspicious of Hux's actions. There was no need to tell her about Poe. She would escape this cell regardless, if anything having to look for a person not on the ship would delay her departure. Hux was telling her for a specific reason and she was in no mood to play a run-around game for it.

"I doubt you're telling me with out of the goodness of your heart, General Hux. What is it that you want?"

Hux laughed. "My apologize! I was unaware you had a pressing issue to attend to. Did you take the Commander up on his offer already? Are the pair of you having a nice dinner to commemorate old friends together again?"

"Kylo Ren is the last person I would ever consider a friend" the woman growled.

The redhead smirked, leaning forward in his chair. "I am telling you this, Nia Voss, because it is time for us to help each other. You obviously want to get rid of Ren, so do I-"

Nia cut him off. "I'm not joining the First Order."

Her comment didn't seem to faze the General. "For now, but I believe I can recruit you yet. However right now I have a different proposition for you. As long as we get the BB Unit, we have no need for your pilot friend. So my proposal to you is that once we get the drone, my men will let your friend go. All I ask in return is that you agree to a meeting with the Supreme Leader."

She stared at him, puzzled. "You'll let an enemy captive go… so long as I agree to speaking with you leader?"

"Yes" Hux nodded.

"That can't be it."

The man laughed again. "Oh but it is. You see, I truly believe you will see eye to eye with the Order eventually. I believe that the Supreme Leader can help jump start you in that direction." The mirth left his voice and was replaced by irritation. "I also don't know who much more of Kylo Ren I can handle."

As much as Nia wanted nothing to do with whoever was running the First Order, she was worried about Poe. Jakku was a desert wasteland, and if he landed in the large uninhabited part of the planet then he was as good as dead. After all, it was one small conversation for a life… He'd been their for her in their short time together. She owed him this much, knowing he would do the same.

"I accept."


	10. Meeting

When Nia had been taken to see Snoke, she had not anticipated talking to a giant hologram. While she didn't know what she had been expecting she knew she hadn't expected what she saw. Obviously Snoke was not as large as the hologram, but Nia hadn't anticipated the power that he exuded. He also had a lightness to his voice that surprised her. He spoke almost kindly to the young woman, despite her attempt to be cold and harsh in return. He never once mentioned his offer, simply asking what made her want to be a Jedi and why she no longer felt that way. Nia had meant to offer empty answers, but she couldn't stop her lips from spilling the truth. He had her in a trance like state, yet she always felt somewhat in control. His words bounced around her head again and again.

 _"It's quite a shame" Snoke said with an odd tone of sympathy. "You have so much potential, young one. I can see why Luke invested so much time into you."_

 _Nia frowned. "Strange for you to say that, considering you're the reason my training stopped."_

 _Snoke smiled in an almost sinister way. "I had to, my dear. Like you, Kylo Ren possesses much potential. After years of having his gifts looked at like illnesses that need to be treated, the boy needed to shed his old life and become someone new. Like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly."_

 _"Butterflies don't kill the things around them" Nia hissed._

 _The man leaned forward in his holographic chair. "It's the circle of life, Nia. It's the way of the Force you sought to desperately to know. We all live and die, and through us life and death are created." Nia didn't respond so Snoke continued. "Ren is powerful, yes, but he has much to learn still. He does not have your levelheadedness. He thinks he is his utmost self, but he is not. If he does not learn to control his anger the dark side will overcome him."_

 _"Why should I care what happens to a murderer like Kylo Ren?" she voice was low as she spoke now._

 _Snoke laughed. "You know the answer, Nia. I know you've felt it. Kylo Ren is not so different from Ben Solo. Everything that you admired about Ben is in Kylo Ren, just heightened. His drive and his passion are still there. He is still stubborn and over confident." Snoke let out a low laugh. "Yes, Ren is very much like the boy you knew during your training. Only now he has learned the power of his emotion. Not only anger, but everything that the Jedi taught against. After all, it was fear and love that brought Ben to me in the first place."_

 _The mention of her old relationship with Ben made Nia uncomfortable. It was such an intimate thing for Snoke to know. Luckily he didn't stay on the topic for long._

 _"If you were to leave this ship right now" he asked out of the blue, "would you go back to the Resistance?"_

 _Surprisingly, Nia hesitated. She had no reason to not go back. She had a friend there in Poe, and the closest thing to a family member in General Organa. Yet for some reason the words wouldn't form in her mouth. "I.. I don't know" the woman muttered._

 _While the young woman hadn't been in the grasp of the First Order for long, something insider her became off at the thought of her old life. She never wanted to be thrown back into this life. One of Light and Dark, Good and Evil. The woman just wanted to be left alone and in peace, and some small part of her left like the First Order was more likely to give her that. The thought of going back to trying to gain allies for the Resistance and scout resources made Nia feel off. She felt squeamish in her skin and unsure of herself. She hadn't felt this way since the night Luke had left her on Takodana._

 _'The feeling you can't place is the Force" the holographic man said. "There is an imbalance in you now, child. Something else is pulling at your being, something greater and more powerful." His words were oddly soothing. "Do not fight it, Nia Voss. Let the emotion flow through you."_

The woman shivered at the thought of that last sentence. _Let the emotion flow through you_. The conversation had diminished after that, Snoke seemly satisfied with his work. Hux came to retrieve her promptly and escort her back to her cell. He had been dressed differently, a more formal black overcoat and hat, and seemed very excited about something.

That had been over an hour ago. Nia had tried to meditate to shake the feeling unease and frustration from her meeting with Snoke. She was annoyed at her hesitation to return to the Resistance, and at the fact that it was so obvious to the leader of the First Order. The anger started to bubble up in her stomach again. In an attempted to quell it, Nia let out a frustrated sign. As the air passed through her lips a harsh pressure was pushed against the walls of the cell. They crunched as they contorted, acting as if they had been punched repeatedly. The movement startled Nia. She hadn't meant to release such a burst of Force. She hadn't been focused and it just accidently slipped through her.

 _All you have accomplished since you have arrived has been a result of giving into your anger, of giving into the dark side of the force. You always spoke of reaching your utmost potential, Nia Voss. Why do you now fight against it?_

Had Kylo Ren been on to something before? Since being captured by the First Order, Nia had felt a stronger connection to the Force. She felt more confident in her abilities as well as a more powerful aura around her. This was all so confusing. Something was changing in her and she didn't know how to handle it. She needed… the word froze in her mind… _training_. That's what Kylo Ren wanted, to train her. Ben had helped her with her training before, he was always so far ahead of everyone else. _Kylo Ren is not Ben!_ She scolded herself. Groaning, the brunette dropped her head into her hands. She needed time to process this. Before she could think of anything else, a shot of immense pain radiated through her.

Kylo Ren stood on the bridge of the Finalizer. He awaited Hux's grand weapon to fire, a display to intimidate the Resistance. The Hosnian system was of no consequence to the First Order, but they still didn't have the map to Skywalker so they needed something to show the Resistance they weren't to be trifled with. They did have something up on the Resistance though. They had _her_. Nia Voss was the last person to see Skywalker before he vanished. She was the closest thing to a Jedi besides Luke, and if he would try to contact anyone through the Force it would be her. When the Supreme Leader initially told Ren that he planned to recruit Nia to their cause, he had been skeptical and slightly offended. Sure she had been the closes to his skill level when they were younger, but Kylo Ren had accepted the Dark Side of the Force. It gave him power behind his imagination. The last time he had seen the girl she had been enthralled by the Jedi way. Her sole dream was to become a Jedi and practice the ways of the light side. He didn't believe there was a way to convince Nia to join the First Order. But the woman he saw in that cell was not the same. She had changed, just like he had. She was harsher now, angrier.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was somewhat drawn to the new Nia. He enjoyed her fire, and the challenge she provided him. Snoke had been right, she would be a marvelous apprentice for him. He could make her see the way of the Dark Side soon enough. She already held resentment for Luke and the Jedi way. He could fuel that fire in her. He wasn't sure how, but Hux had gotten her to agree to speak with the Supreme Leader. For once in his life he was useful. He was confident that his Leader would add to the idea that was already growing in her mind. Yes, Nia Voss would join him soon enough.

A red light erupted from the right side of his vision. He watched it slowly make its way across the vast expanse in front of him. Kylo Ren could feel the anticipation bubbling in his stomach. Such a powerful display was sure to show the Resistance that the First Order was the future of the galaxy. As the first beam hit into the nearest planet of the Hosnion system, he felt it. Through the force Ren felt a burst of heat in his chest, like a thousand fires lit all at once. Then just as the light from the scorched landscape dimmed, the fire went out and was replaced with a deep emptiness. The masked man took a deep breath and prepared for the next wave. He was truly amazed at the Force some times. He had reached a part of his training that he was so in tuned with the Force that he could feel the nearby life being sucked from it as the planet exploded. It took years to achieve such a skill, and he only knew one other person that was that skilled…

His breath hitched for a second. He wasn't sure why, but Ren felt a small pang of worry for Nia. Other than the night at the Academy, Nia wouldn't have felt a loss of life in the Force of this magnitude. She had just started to open herself to the Dark Side, a more raw and intense side of the Force.

He wasn't sure when his legs moved him away from the window of the bridge and down the hall. His mind became hazy behind the mask and he couldn't recall seeing anything in-between the second energy beam hitting the planet and the metal of Nia's cell. Seconds after his arrival he could hear screaming. Through the small monitoring hole in the door, Ren saw his former best friend on her knees in the middle of the room. She was hunched over, with dark hair spilling over her face and shoulders. Her arms hugged her torso as she screamed in agony. The man could see the waves of pain sending tremors down her body. Just as some phantom force had made Kylo Ren come to this spot, another kept him in place. He wasn't sure what he was feeling for Nia at this moment, pity maybe? He would almost say he felt concern for her. He stayed a few more minutes until her screams turned to whimpers. As silence filled the air he finally got a hold of himself. He was Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order. He cared about no one, least of all some girl from his past. If she agreed to the offer before her, she was to be his apprentice to help further the Supreme Leader's vison. If not, then she would die like the rest of the Resistance in time. The masked man turned on his heels in a huff and stormed down the hall. He was angry that he felt concern for a girl that should mean nothing to him.


End file.
